Snow of Love
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Seorang namja pengantar koran jatuh cinta pada pelanggannya sendiri, begitupun sang pelanggan. Akankah cinta mereka bisa bersatu? Donghae x Eunhyuk, figuran Yesung/Wookie. Romance aneh...RnR allowed.


**Snow of Love**

_**Pairing : **_

**HaeHyuk/EunHae/FishyMonkey (Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer** : Seharusnya SuJu itu milik saya, tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal, Soo Man – ahjusshi hanya menyerahkan Yesung sama saya….dan sekarang, Yesung sudah sah jadi suami saya…ha…ha…ha…

*dibantai ELF sedunia*

**Warning** : Yang request wajib baca & review. Yang gak request juga harus baca.

Suka gak suka baca! *maksa*

(to : **via myrene** )

!

!

!

_Hyukkie's Pov,_

Salju mulai turun menyelimuti Seoul. Ini musin salju yang sulit, suhu menjadi sangat sangat dingin. Bahkan dua buah sweater yang aku pakai masih belum bisa membuatku hangat. Dengan semangat yang hampir redup aku mulai keluar dari rumah sederhana yang kutempati sendirian. Setelah sebelumnya aku memakai topi wool, sarung tangan tebal, mantel, dan semua peralatan musim dinginku, aku mengambil sepedaku dan mengendarainya. Meskipun udara diluar bisa membekukanku, namun aku tak boleh berhenti bekerja. Aku butuh uang yang cukup untuk membiayai hidup.

.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana keluargaku? Maka akan kujelaskan sesingkat mungkin.

_Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah berpisah sejak lama, sedangkan keluargaku yang lain aku tak tahu entah dimana. Mereka memberikanku pilihan dan kebebasan untuk ikut siapapun. Tapi aku menolak. Aku memilih menjalani hidupku sendirian dan pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju Seoul. Hidup sebatangkara dan bersekolah sambil bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat. Semua itu membuatku mengerti akan arti hidup yang keras dan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Kini aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan pekerjaan sambilanku di pagi hari sebagai pengantar koran dan majalah. Setelah itu aku bekerja lagi sebagai pegawai di salah satu café dengan temanku di sore hari.

Huh, sudahlah. Selesaikan saja basa – basinya. Aku harus pergi mengantar koran. Jam sudah semakin siang dan aku harus cepat.

.

_End of Pov._

**!**

**!**

**!**

Satu demi satu koran dan majalah yang dibawa Eunhyuk mulai ia lemparkan di depan rumah tiap pelanggan. Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil Eunhyuk menjalani tugas harian yang sudah sejak lama dia geluti. Raut wajahnya cerah secerah warna bunga matahari. Senyumnya juga semanis strawberry, buah kesukaannya.

Kini ia sudah tiba dirumah terakhir yang harus dihantarkan koran. Seulas senyum mengembang indah dibibirnya dan mulai memerlihatkan gusinya yang merah. Khusus untuk rumah ini, Eunhyuk tidak melempar sembarangan koran dan majalahnya. Sebab setiap pagi, ada seorang _namja_ penghuni rumah itu menunggu koran dan majalah yang diantar Eunhyuk.

"Masuk saja Eunhyuk-_sshi_!" _namja_ itu sedikit berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk.

"_Nae_, Donghae-_sshi_." Eunhyuk masuk melewati pagar pembatas antara rumah dan jalan raya. Dengan sopan dia memberikan barang antarannya kepada _namja _yang bernama Donghae itu. Setelah dipersilakan duduk, Eunhyuk segera menempati satu kursi kosong diseberang meja yang terletak diberanda depan rumah itu.

"Sarapan?" tanya Donghae seraya menyodorkan senampan roti isi selai yang belum terjamah.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih Donghae-_sshi_. Kau selalu saja repot." Tolak Eunhyuk halus. _Namja_ bernama Donghae itu hanya tersenyum.

"Cuaca buruk begini kau masih kerja juga?" tanyanya sambil memerhatikan salju yang turun perlahan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan turut memperhatikan salju yang mulai menutupi jalanan. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku yang tak tahu musim ini Donghae-_sshi_."

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ditatapnya sejenak _namja_ pekerja keras disebelahnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan?" tanya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi tanda ia bingung.

"Maksud Donghae – _sshi_?" tanyanya balik.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel – embel '_sshi_', panggil aku Donghae saja. Kita seumuran kan?" Donghae tertawa pelan disertai Eunhyuk yang mulai memamerkan lagi gusinya.

"Tapi Donghae – _sshi_ – "

"Jangan membantah, atau aku berhenti berlangganan koran denganmu." Ancamnya tersenyum jahil. Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar ucapan salah satu pelanggannya ini.

"Baiklah. Eee…Donghae, hahahaha…" Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama memang terdengar menggelikan karena sampai tadi mereka masih saling memanggil dengan embel – embel '_sshi_' layaknya orang yang baru kenal.

"Dimana kakakmu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik kearah rumah.

"Masih tertidur. Semalam dia nonton film sampai larut." Jawabnya dan menyeruput kopinya yang nyaris dingin.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Setelah berbincang beberapa lama, Eunhyuk akhirnya pamit pulang karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Meski Donghae sudah melarangnya untuk pulang karena salju turun makin lebat, namun Eunhyuk tahu malu untuk tidak merepotkan pelanggan sekaligus temannya ini.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Eunhyuk mengayuh sepedanya agar ia bisa cepat sampai dirumahnya dan menghangatkan diri.

.

Eunhyuk tengah duduk meringkuk diatas ranjangnya sekarang. Segelas coklat panas menemaninya dihari yang dingin ini. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela.

.

_Eunhyuk's Pov,_

Donghae. Adalah salah satu pelanggan yang setiap harinya aku hantarkan koran dan majalahnya. Seorang _namj_a yang hidup berdua dengan kakaknya yang lumpuh. Setahuku dia mengelola perusahaan yang diwarisi kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Itu menurut ceritanya.

Sejak dia berlangganan koran dan majalah, kami semakin berteman baik. Kehidupan keras yang sama – sama kami rasakan tanpa orang tua membuat kami saling memahami. Dan begitulah dia, seorang _namja_ kuat yang bahkan sangat menyayangi kakaknya, walaupun sebenarnya keadaannya cukup merepotkan adiknya.

_End of Pov._

.

.

Eunhyuk memasuki café tempatnya bekerja sore. Dengan senyum ceria ia melenggang menuju ruang ganti staff. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah keluar.

"Wookie, apa kabar?" sapanya pada seorang _namja_ pendek yang duduk manis di belakang meja kasir.

"Hai _hyung_. Baik, bagaimana kerja pagimu? Bukankah tadi pagi salju cukup lebat?" _namja_ kecil yang bernama Wookie itu balik bertanya.

"Biasa saja." jawabnya tersenyum. Wookie melirik jahil.

"Ngobrol dengannya lagi? Kau terlihat senang _hyung._" Ucap Wookie disertai cekikikan kecil dari mulut manisnya.

Eunhyuk menyentil hidung mancung _namja_ mungil ini, "Jangan ngawur, itu kan sudah jadi rutinitasku." Elaknya.

"Kau mulai menyukainya ya? Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

Sejenak Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Donghae setiap pagi pada _namja_ mungil ini. Dan ia juga menyesal pernah bilang ke Wookie bahwa 'Donghae itu menarik'. Akibatnya? Kini Wookie dengan usilnya terus menggodanya.

"Hey, _magnae_ usil! Jangan bicara macam – macam. Aku tidak menyukai Donghae." Kilah Eunhyuk, namun pipinya mulai bersemu merah jambu.

Wookie terkikik geli. "Tidak menyukainya? Lalu, sejak kapan _hyung_ memanggilnya tanpa embel – embel '_sshi_'? tiba – tiba jadi akrab ya?" cerocosnya jahil.

Eunhyuk mengacak rambut halus sahabatnya itu dan beranjak meninggalkannya tanpa niat untuk menjawab. Sebab ia tahu Wookie sangat cerdas dan bisa saja akan menjebaknya dengan berondongan pertanyaan lain.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk termenung di salah satu kursi café, sebab memang belum saatnya café buka. Matanya memandang takjub pada butiran salju yang sudah mulai turun lagi

Pikirannya melayang mengingat hari – harinya dengan Donghae. Ia menyukai senyum _namja_ itu, keramahannya, kemurahan hatinya, ketegarannya, dan ah…entah mengapa? Sejujurnya Eunhyuk sering memikirkan _namja_ itu belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Donghae tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kakaknya. Walau sebenarnya kakaknya itu bisa membuat makan siang sendiri, namun Donghae terlalu sayang pada sang kakak yang kini terduduk lemah dikursi roda semenjak kecelakaan fatal menimpa keluarga mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita makan….!" Dengan bersemangat Donghae mendorong kursi roda sang kakak menuju ruang makan.

"Hae_-ah_, aku bisa sendiri." Tolaknya, namun Donghae tak menghiraukannya.

"Hae-_ah_, kau masak apa?" tanya kakaknya sambil menghirup aroma sedap masakan adiknya.

"Sup sayur. Aku tidak pandai memasak _hyung_….hehehe…" cengirnya gaje.

"Ini juga sudah enak. _Mian_ ya, _hyung_ gak bantu kamu masak." Ucap sang kakak tersenyum lembut.

"_Gomawo hyung_, selama ini _hyung_ yang selalu memasak, sekarang kan aku libur, jadi aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Balasnya sambil menyendokkan sup untuk sang kakak.

.

.

.

_Donghae's Pov,_

Sudah lama sejak dia menjadi lumpuh, kakakku jarang sekali keluar rumah. Pekerjaannya hanya duduk termangu menatap salju. Entahlah, apa yang disukainya dari butiran kristal yang sangat dingin itu. Dia pernah bilang bahwa dia sangat menyukai salju. Namun jika kutanya mengapa? Maka kakakku akan langsung bungkam.

Seperti sekarang ini, kulihat ia sedang duduk menatap salju dengan senyum lembut. Kakakku ini termasuk _namja_ yang keren loh. Jika saja bukan karena kecelakaan itu, maka sekarang ia adalah calon direktur pengganti _appa._ Sebab kakakku sangat gagah dan pintar. Namun, semenjak kecelakaan yang membuatnya lumpuh itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Seolah meratapi takdir yang mempermainkannya. Dia jarang keluar rumah, bahkan nyaris gak pernah. Bukan karena dia malu, namun karena dia gak mau merepotkanku katanya. Aish! Mengapa dia selalu merasa merepotkan? Aku kan sangat menyayanginya.

.

"Hae – _ah_…" suara merdu kakakku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Nae, hyung_." Jawabku seraya bergegas menghampirinya

"Kenapa bengong? Memikirkan Eunhyuk _– sshi_ ya?" tebaknya jahil dan asal.

Aku melotot _babbo_, "_Hyung_ ini, ada – ada aja. Tidak kok." Elakku. Kan emang enggak.

"Trus ngapain kamu bengong begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menatapku penasaran.

"Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan minggu ini?" aku memasang '_puppy eyes_' termanisku. Kuharap dia gak nolak kali ini.

"_Mian_ ya, kayaknya _hyung_ gak bisa." Tolaknya yang sudah bisa kupastikan. Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

"_Hyung_, ayolah. Sebentar saja. Kita ke café ya. Sebentar saja." ucapku memohon dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku didada.

"Tapi Hae…"

"Oke, aku anggap _hyung _mau. Minggu ini kita ke café tempat Eunhyuk kerja." Ucapku spontan. Hyungku langsung mengernyit.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanyaku kaget.

_Hyung_ku itu tersenyum jahil, "Sudah kubilang kan, kau tertarik pada _namja_ pengantar koran itu. Hahaha…" dia tertawa lepas. Sedangkan aku jadi merona sendiri.

"_Hyun_g, apa sih." Sergahku malu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku yang memanas.

"Akui saja Hae. Aku benar kan? Adikku sedang jatuh cinta? Lagi pula kalian kan sudah lama mengenal. Akrab pula." Cerocosnya semakin membuatku malu.

"Ah, _hyung._ Jangan menggodaku." Ucapku sambil berlari masuk kamar meninggalkan kakakku yang masih tertawa jahil.

.

.

Malam telah menyelimuti seluruh kota. Aku tengah duduk termenung menghadap jendela kamarku. Menyaksikan butiran salju yang lagi – lagi mengguyur kota. Kakak sudah tidur.

Hmmm….aku mengambil cuti selama sebulan. Sedang tugas kantor kuserahkan kepada pamanku sementara waktu. Aku bosan dikantor terus. Maka sekarang aku ingin menemani kakakku sepuasnya.

.

Siiiingg…!

Tiba – tiba aku teringat Eunhyuk, _namja_ pirang pengantar koran pagiku. Sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Salju kan lebat banget, apa dia masih kerja jam segini?

Aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku memang tertarik pada _namja_ itu. Dia manis dan ramah. Dan juga sopan. Aku menyukainya.

Eh?

Apa tadi aku bilang aku menyukainya?

Oh, benar juga kata kakak. Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta kayaknya. Apa _namja_ itu menyadarinya ya? Pasalnya, dia sering tersenyum manis jika melihatku.

Ah…itu kan karena dia memang ramah.

Aduuhhh…kok aku jadi pusing sih?

_End of Pov._

.

.

.

_Hari Minggu…_

Hari ini Donghae dan kakaknya janjian akan pergi jalan – jalan. Dengan semangat kemerdekaan (?), Donghae menghabiskan sarapan yang disiapkan oleh sang kakak.

Setelah sarapan, dengan ceria Donghae menuju pintu depan dan duduk menunggu _namja_ pirang pengantar koran, Eunhyuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat sesosok _namja_ mengendarai sepeda dan sibuk melempar – lemparkan koran kerumah orang – orang. Donghae tersenyum melihat semangat sahabat yang mulai disukainya. Setelah tiba dirumah Donghae, seperti biasa Eunhyuk berhenti dan tersenyum manis sebelum dipersilahkan masuk.

"Duduklah…"sambut Donghae dengan senyum cerahnya. Eunhyuk duduk dan menyerahkan koran pagi serta majalah Donghae.

"Kau kenapa Donghae? Sinting ya?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang senyum – senyum gaje.

"Aku senang hari ini." ucapnya sumringah. Kening Eunhyuk berkerut.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya penasaran sambil menjulurkan kepalanya mendekat.

"Hari ini aku akan jalan – jalan dengan kakak. Senangnya…"jawabnya masih tersenyum cerah.

"Kok bisa? Bukannya biasanya kau bilang dia menolak?" Eunhyuk masih heran.

"Bisalah, aku kan adiknya. Mana mungkin dia tega jika aku sudah memohon. Hehehe…."Donghae mencetak cengiran manis. Eunhyuk turut tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, akhirnya kau berhasil membujuknya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae menjabat tangan sahabatnya itu dan mengguncangnya lembut. Namun, tiba – tiba saja ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Hangat.

"Eerrr….Donghae, tanganku."ucap Eunhyuk gak enak. Namun Donghae masih saja senyum gaje. Malahan genggamannya semakin erat. Eunhyuk jadi salting berat.

"Tanganmu hangat Eunhyuk-_ah_." Kata Dongahae tiba – tiba. Eunhyuk sedikit bersemu.

"Oh." Ucapnya pendek dan membiarkan Donghae masih menggenggam tangannya. Memang hangat sih.

Sesaat kemudian Donghae melepaskan perlahan jemari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh kaget.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, aku akan mengajak kakakku ketempatmu nanti sore. Bisa kau siapkan meja untuk kami?" katanya tiba – tiba.

"Ke café?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

"Iya. Bisa?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk jadi sedikit memanas sekarang.

"Bi-bisa. Tentu saja Donghae-_ah_. Pasti aku siapkan. Disamping jendela kan?" jawabnya terbata. Dia grogi.

"_Nae_. Kakakku suka melihat salju." Ucap Donghae mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Nanti kusiapkan." Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menatap salju tipis yang mulai turun. Donghae, diam – diam menatap wajah _namja_ manis disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini Donghae dan kakaknya tengah diperjalanan menuju café tempat Eunhyuk bekerja. Selain ingin menyenangkan kakaknya, Donghae juga sekaligus ingin melihat Eunhyuk bekerja. Menyelam minum air gitu….

Sesampainya di café, Eunhyuk rupanya sudah menunggu kedatangan tamu istimewanya. Dengan cekatan ia membantu kakak Donghae turun dari mobil dan duduk dikursi rodanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada staff parkir disana, Donghae masuk bersama kakakknya yang didorong oleh Eunhyuk.

"Selamat datang. Mari saya tunjukkan meja anda." Ucap Eunhyuk begitu masuk ke dalam café. Donghae tersenyum menyaksikan profesionalisme sahabatnya.

Kakak Donghae tersenyum melihat sang adik yang kelihatan bahagia karena bertemu lagi dengan Eunhyuk. Maka dia diam saja saat Eunhyuk dengan semangatnya membantunya sampai ke meja pesanan Donghae.

Setelah memesan, Eunhyuk meninggalkan mereka untuk menunggu di dekat dapur.

.

Kakak Donghae memandang berkeliling menyapu seluruh area café itu. Dia tersenyum manis, sebab baru kali ini ia keluar jalan – jalan. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, dia memang gak pernah jalan-jalan lagi. Dia kan lumpuh, dan dia gak mau merepotkan adiknya.

Pandangan matanya berhenti disatu titik. Menatap lekat – lekat seorang _namja _manis nan mungil dibelakang meja kasir. Sedetikpun ia tak berkedip menyaksikan makhluk manis itu yang selalu tersenyum pada setiap pelanggannya.

Dan akhirnya tatapan _namja_ manis itupun mengarah pada tatapan kakak Donghae. Dengan sopan ia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum menyapa. Sementara kakak Donghae merasa takjub dengan wajah manis _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Donghae yang melihat kakaknya menatap ke satu arah terus.

"…" hening.

Donghae segera melirik ke arah mata sang kakak, dan melihat makhluk manis yang tengah dipelototi oleh kakaknya itu. Donghae tersenyum saat mengetahui kakaknya merona melihat kasir itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak Donghae mengajak kakaknya pergi ke café itu, Donghae bisa melihat perubahan hidup kakaknya. Dia kelihatan semakin cerah saja. Dan semangat hidupnya bertambah. Dan setiap Donghae mengajak kakaknya pergi, kakaknya tak menolak lagi dan selalu senang bila diajak ke café itu. Donghae sendiri tentu saja senang. Secara dia bisa ketemu Eunhyuk pagi dan sore. Dan hubungan persahabatan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun semakin dekat. Bahkan kini, Donghae biasa mengundang Eunhyuk untuk datang kerumahnya dan mengajaknya sekedar ngobrol dan menemani kakaknya nonton. Dan tentu saja, perasaan satu sama lain semakin berkebang juga. Namun mereka masih malu untuk saling mengakui.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Donghae mengundang Eunhyuk untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Dan kebetulan sekali Eunhyuk sedang libur di cafe. Sehingga dengan senang hati ia mau datang kesana.

Eunhyuk datang lebih awal dan ikut membantu Donghae dan kakaknya memasak. Ketiga _namja_ itu bekerja sama dan sesekali tertawa – tawa ditengah candaan mereka.

.

Makan malam berlangsung riuh. Ketiga _namja_ itu makan sambil bercanda ria dan sesekali berteriak gaje karena berebut makanan. Terutama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum melihat kedua _namja_ itu.

.

Setelah selesai makan, sang kakak memutuskan segera kembali ke kamar dan membiarkan adiknya pe-de-ka-te.

"Hae – _ah,_ aku ke kamar duluan ya. Ngantuk." Ucapnya lembut.

Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan berdiri dibelakang kursi roda kakak Donghae. "Biar ku antar _hyung_." Ucapnya.

"Tidak usah Hyukkie-_ah,_ aku bisa sendiri." Tolaknya sopan.

"Ah, pokoknya aku antar." Ucap Eunhyuk bersikeras dan mendorong kursi roda itu menuju kamar kakak sahabatnya.

.

.

"Terimakasih Hyukkie-_ah_…" ucap _namja_ itu setelah tiba dikamarnya.

"Sama – sama _hyung_. Selamat malam." Balas Eunhyuk sopan sambil hendak beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Hyukkie-_ah?_" tiba – tiba kakak Donghae memanggilnya.

"_Nae, hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ummm…..siapa nama penjaga kasir di café tempatmu bekerja?"tanyanya yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk kaget.

"Namanya Ryeowook, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Wookie. Kenapa? Aaa…aku tahu, hyung menyukainya ya?" jawab Eunhyuk seraya menggoda _namja_ itu dan membuatnya memerah seketika.

"Ti-tidak…a-aku hanya ingin tahu saja." elaknya gelagapan.

"Dia manis kan?" goda Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aaahh….sudah sana. Kembali ke Donghae. Kau usil sekali sih…" kakak Donghae menggerutu berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena malu.

"Ahahahaha…iya…iya…aku pergi. Tenang saja, aku janji gak akan bilang siapa – siapa" bisiknya jahil lalu beranjak keluar.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah Donghae. Eunhyuk baru saja hendak pulang saat tiba – tiba salju turun semakin tebal. Bahkan sepedanya yang kini terparkir manis dihalaman rumah Donghae sudah nyaris terkubur salju.

"Eunhyuk – _ah_" panggil Donghae lembut.

"_Nae?_" tanya Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Sebaiknya jangan pulang dulu. Saljunya tebal sekali. Kau bisa sakit nanti" kata Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Tapi besok aku harus mengantar koran pagi. Jika aku bolos kerja, bisa – bisa aku dipecat." Ucap Eunhyuk khawatir. Matanya sibuk memandangi butiran salju tebal yang semakin lebat.

"Kalau begitu menginap saja disini, besok pagi bisa langsung berangkat kan?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk sedikit merasakan pipinya mulai memanas mendengar ajakan Donghae. '_Aduh, jangan gugup Hyukkie….tolak dengan sopan. Jangan ge-er_.' batinnya.

"Ah, _mian_. Aku gak mau merepotkanmu." Tolaknya berusaha tenang.

"Tapi – "

"Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, sebentar lagi juga reda." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju sepedanya. Tapi sial baginya, ia terpeleset.

Brugh! Gubrak!

.

Suara jatuhnya Eunhyuk membuat Donghae segera berlari dan mengangkatnya. Dengan segera digendongnya Eunhyuk masuk kembali kerumah. Eunhyuk langsung _speechless_….ia hanya bengong tak bisa berkata – kata saking gugupnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau malah nekat!" Donghae memarahi Eunhyuk yang masih pasang tampang _babbo._

"Aku – "

"Sudah! Pokoknya malam ini kau menginap disini. Jangan membuatku cemas." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ce-cemas? Kenapa kau merasa cemas?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Sementara Donghae langsung merasakan wajahnya panas seketika.

"A-a-aku…aku hanya….hanya saja aku … aku merasa takut jika kau sakit." Ucapnya gelagapan.

"Donghae-ah…..kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Aku…aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau! Aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Jawab Donghae gugup.

Deg!

Eunhyuk merasa benar – benar seperti sedang bermimpi. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tak bisa langsung percaya bahwa Donghae menyukainya. Donghae_. Namja_ yang selama ini juga dipikirkannya dan mulai disukainya.

.

Eunhyuk menatap wajah Donghae yang kini memerah sempurna setelah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan. Donghae mengangguk malu.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya Donghae masih malu – malu.

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. '_Dia memanggilku Hyukkie. Apa itu artinya dia mencintaiku? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?_' batinnya bingung.

"Hyukkie – _ah?_ Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit gugup." Jawab Eunhyuk menunduk. Rona merah jambu tampak semakin jelas diwajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" tanya Donghae harap – harap cemas. Raut wajahnya khawatir.

"Aku….aku ju-juga…menyu-kai-mu Hae-_ah_" jawabnya terbata.

Kebahagiaan kini tengah dirasakan Donghae. Dengan lembut ditariknya tubuh namja itu dan memeluknya erat.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie-_ah. Saranghae_…" bisiknya lembut. Eunhyuk mengangguk dipelukannya.

.

Malam itu Eunhyuk jadi menginap di rumah Donghae. Dia tidak diijinkan pulang setelah kejadian terpleset tadi. Dan Eunhyuk menurut, sebab mereka kan baru jadian.

Salju diluar semakin lebat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini dengan tergesa Eunhyuk pamit dan pergi kerja mengantar koran. Padahal sebelumnya Donghae sudah menyuruhnya sarapan dulu. Tapi karena Eunhyuk bangunnya kesiangan, jadi ia pergi kerja dengan perut kosong.

Seperti biasa, setelah melempar semua koran ke pelanggannya masing – masing, tibalah kini Eunhyuk kembali memasuki halaman rumah Donghae disambut senyuman _namja_ itu.

"Ayo cepat sarapan, makananmu masih utuh tuh…" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

Eunhyuk kali ini gak menolak dan langsung melahap habis sarapan yang disiapkan Donghae.

Setelah selesai sarapan Eunhyuk langsung beranjak kedapur membawa piring dan gelas yang kotor. Donghae sudah melarangnya namun Eunhyuk tentu saja tahu malu. Donghae tengah menunggu Eunhyuk diberanda depan rumahnya. Dia duduk memandangi salju yang pagi ini mulai turun lagi.

.

.

Prang! Aawww!

.

.

Donghae terkejut saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk dari dalam. Segera ia berlari masuk dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang tengah meringis memegangi jarinya yang terluka dan berdarah.

"Hyukkie-_ah_, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae panic.

"Tidak apa – apa. Hanya tergores sedikit. Aaww…" Eunhyuk mulai mengibaskan jarinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Sini." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menghisap jarinya yang terluka. Eunhyuk lagi – lagi _speechless_ dan jadi _babbo_.

Donghae masih saja menghisap jemari Eunhyuk dan gak sadar dengan wajah _namja_ itu yang kini sudah merah padam. Karena suasana hening, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan agak kaget melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Hyukkie-_ah_…sudah tidak apa –apa. Darahnya sudah berhenti." Ucap Donghae sambil tetap menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eh, i-iya. _Gomawo_, Hae – _ah_" jawab Eunhyuk merona.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sambil menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan.

Donghae menatap mata _namja_ itu lekat. Eunhyuk semakin grogi. Suasana tiba – tiba saja jadi romantis. Degup jantung mereka semakin cepat dan wajah mereka sama – sama memanas.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah _namja _dihadapannya. Ditekannya bibir _namja_ itu dengan bibirnya sendiri dan mengecupnya cukup lama. Eunhyuk yang merasakan sentuhan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dari hanya mengecup saja, sekarang bibir Donghae tengah menguakkan mulutnya dan juga mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja saat Donghae melumat bibirnya perlahan dan menekan kepalanya agar semakin erat ciuman mereka. Dengan lembut Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga menyentuh tembok dapur. Dan semakin hangat pula ciuman mereka. Eunhyuk memeluk erat pinggang Donghae sementara _namja_ itu mencengkram leher dan belakang kepalanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata sang kakak baru saja hendak kedapur dan berhenti saat melihat sang adik tengah menyiksa kekasihnya disana.

"Ehem…."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera melepas pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara teguran kakaknya.

"_Hyun_g….se-sedang apa disana?" tanya Donghae panic, Eunhyuk berdiri ngumpet dibelakang Donghae karena malu. Segera disekanya bibirnya yang basah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum." Jawabnya santai dan melewati dua _namja_ itu. Setelah mengambil segelas air, dia segera keluar dari dapur meninggalkan adiknya dan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri kaku disana.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aduh, Hae….aku malu sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah.

"Sudahlah. Yesung – hyung gak akan marah. Paling nanti kau hanya dijahili saja olehnya." Kata Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Hae…..jangan menggodaku." Pekik Eunhyuk seraya melayangkan tinju kecil ke perut _namja_ itu.

Donghae menangkap tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ditatapnya lagi wajah kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menciumnya hangat.

Salju turun semakin lebat.

.

.

.

**The End.**

.

.

.

Hai….

Saya balik lagi dengan ff yang alurnya kacau! Hiks…hiks…

Sebaiknya yang udah terlanjur baca, langsung review aja. Biar gak nanggung gitu….

**Terimakasih buat readers yang udah baca dan review di ff saya yang lalu.** Mianhae….saya gak pandai bales review-an….hehehe…..peace…

Oke! Terakhir…

_**Cuap – cuap casts :**_

_**Donghae**__ : Huaahahahaha…senangnya hatiku dibikinin ff lagi sama author sinting istrinya Yesung-hyung….gomawo ya Thor, *hug&kiss author* [Oya, buat yang udah baca gomawo ya saranghae…..*fishy eyes*]_

_**Eunhyuk **__: *tendag author* minggir lo, jangan suka gangguin pacar orang ya. Dasar author aneh, masa gw jadi orang miskin….bawa sepeda lagi….apes…apess…*mulai mewek* [makasi buat yang baca]_

_**YeWook **__: *pundung berduaan coz' ga dapet jatah scene*_

_**Author**__ : Hehehehe…makasih buat readers sekalian. Dan mianhae buat YeWook couple, saya akan bikin squel tentang kalian kalau ada yang request….._

**Readers…..!**

**S – A – R – A – N – G – H – A – E ….!**

**Bertubi – tubi…..**


End file.
